L'original
by Ilunae
Summary: Si Sero comprenait très bien pourquoi son compagnon ne voulait pas entendre parler des fanfics, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en lire de son côté.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic sur les persos en train de lire des fanfics.

Pairings : Seroroki. Bakudeku, Shinkami, Kirimina et Momojirou sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Si Sero comprenait très bien pourquoi son compagnon ne voulait pas entendre parler des fanfics, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en lire de son côté. Surtout quand il était avec ses amis, Kaminari, Kirishima et sa femme Mina. Ensemble, ils aimaient se partager des fics.

Il y avait un seul problème, il commençait à être jaloux de ses amis et, du nombre de fanfics qu'il y avait sur eux. Il pouvait comprendre qu'ils étaient tous plus populaires que lui. Ce n'était pas le problème.

Il était tout à fait normal de trouver plus de fics sur les héros Kacchan et Deku. Ils étaient le Wonder duo et, tout le monde les aimait. Aussi comme ils étaient ensemble, cela plaisait à beaucoup de fans qui écrivaient sur eux.

Cela valait aussi pour Chargebolt et Mindbreaker, Red riot et Pinky, Creati et Earphone jack. Il comprenait cela très bien.

Ce qui le dérangeait plus, c'était de ne pas trouver beaucoup de fics sur lui et son compagnon. A chaque fois, il était le seul à ne pas pouvoir parler d'une fic qu'il avait lue. Il avait déjà fait le tour de celles sur Cellophane/Celsius et, il n'en sortait pas beaucoup de nouvelles par rapport aux autres ships.

Il en avait un peu marre d'entendre Kaminari parler de toutes les fics qu'il avait pu lire sur lui et Shinsou dans toute sorte de situations. Son ami avait tous les jours quelque chose de nouveau à raconter. Shinsou n'avait cependant pas l'air aussi emballé que lui.

Kirishima et Mina avaient aussi toujours une ou deux fics dont ils voulaient parler. Leur cas était plus spécial comme, ils lisaient tout et n'importe quoi. Que cela soit des couples existants ou d'autres beaucoup plus improbables. Sero ne savait pas comment ils faisaient pour lire sur leur conjoint en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. En tout cas, eux aussi avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

Sero avait essayé de lire les fics sur Todoroki. Les couples les plus populaires sur lui étaient 'Celius/Original female character' et 'Celius/Original male character'. Il avait très vite abandonné ce genre d'histoires.

C'était tout le temps la même chose. Un fan de Celsius finissait par rencontrer son héro préféré. Puis peu de temps après, Todoroki tombait fou amoureux de son fan et, ils se mariaient à la fin.

Il y avait cependant des passages qui l'avaient bien fait rire dans ces histoires. De toute évidence, les fans n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la véritable personnalité de Todoroki. A chaque fois, il l'écrivaient comme s'il était le prince charmant.

Il le décrivaient comme quelqu'un de poli, courtois, patient, qui ne s'énervait jamais, romantique, il lui arrivait même d'écrire des poèmes sur ses fans, protecteur, prévenant, à l'aise socialement. Rien à voir avec le vrai Todoroki. Cela se voyait qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas du tout.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire à Earlyroki. S'il avait beaucoup changé par rapport à sa première année à Yuei, il valait toujours mieux éviter de le mettre en colère. Quand il s'énervait, il pouvait être encore plus effrayant que Bakugou. Ils n'avaient pas non plus vu la façon dont il répondait à ses supérieurs. Il avait toujours cette tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat dans les situations délicates.

Un autre truc drôle, c'était quand il l'écrivaient comme étant au petit soin pour ses fans, allant jusqu'à faire la cuisine pour eux. Si Sero n'était pas là, Todoroki se contenterait de manger des nouilles soba jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était ce qu'il faisait pendant son absence.

Après cela, il y avait encore un autre couple très marrant qui semblait être très populaire le 'Celsius/Celsius'. Sero ne savait pas où les fans avaient été pêché un truc pareil mais, il les félicitait pour leur imagination débordante.

Avant de pouvoir le mettre en couple avec lui-même, les fans devaient d'abord trouver un moyen de le dédoubler. En général, cela arrivait surtout à cause d'un alter mais d'autres allaient chercher beaucoup plus loin. Comme le faire enlever par des extraterrestres qui décidaient de le cloner pour une raison ou une autre. Il y avait aussi les cas où son clone se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur de lui et, se décidait à sortir parce qu'il en avait envie.

Couple suivant 'Celsius/Kacchan'. Encore une fois, l'idée était juste à mourir de rire, même si Midoriya avait dû sauter au plafond en voyant cela. Sero avait eu du mal à comprendre comment ce couple avait fait pour devenir aussi populaire.

Il avait donc fait une recherche à ce sujet. Cela avait commencé à cause de leur match pendant le championnat du sport lors de leur première année. Certains avaient pensé qu'il y avait beaucoup d'alchimie entre les deux. Les fans avaient cherché tous les moments où ils pouvaient être vus ensembles depuis et, ils avaient cru qu'ils deviendraient un couple.

D'ailleurs, il y en avait qui y croyaient encore dur comme fer. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour eux de savoir que Bakugou était marié ou que Todoroki était en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il y en avait même qui croyaient que les deux héros étaient déjà ensemble. C'était pour cette raison qu'il y avait beaucoup de fics où Bakugou se réveillait un beau matin en se rendant compte que Todoroki était en fait l'amour de sa vie.

Sero avait donc aussi laissé ces fics de côté, c'était beaucoup trop OOC pour lui. Il était évident que les fans ne les connaissaient pas du tout. Bakugou n'allait pas se mettre à sauter sur Todoroki du jour au lendemain. S'il faisait ça, tout le monde se demanderait s'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête ou s'il avait été touché par un alter.

C'était après celles-là qu'il pouvait enfin voir des fics sur le couple 'Celsius/Cellophane'. Le seul problème étant qu'il les avait déjà toutes lues. Dans ces fics, il y avait aussi des choses à dire parce que les fans leur inventait une nouvelle personnalité.

Il n'y avait pas deux auteurs qui les écrivaient de la même façon. Du coup, il riait bien quand il voyait Todoroki s'occupait de tout dans la maison. Sero aurait bien aimé vouloir voir ça au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Comme il avait fini de lire celles sur lui et son compagnon, il lisait parfois des fics sur 'Kacchan/Deku'. Elles pouvaient être très drôles, elles aussi. Bakugou ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait en refusant de les lire.

Malgré cela, il aurait bien aimé trouver plus de fics sur lui et son compagnon. Il aimait beaucoup lire sur eux et sur l'idée que les fans se faisaient d'eux.

"Hanta, je suis rentré !"

"Bon retour, Shouto !" dit-il en se levant pour rejoindre son compagnon.

Sero se disait cependant que ce n'était pas si grave que cela. Après tout, il avait l'original et c'était ça qui comptait le plus.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
